Pilot Candidate Christmas Carol
by Minako-chan
Summary: Hey! sorry i know is not christmas anymore but oh well deal with it! Complete
1. Night Before

A Pilot candidate Christmas Carol  
By. Minako-chan  
Author's Notes: It's a take off Charles Dickens "A Christmas Carol"  
Minako: Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't write in along time. Well, Christmas is getting closer and closer...so,... I though a nice Christmas story would be nice. ^_^ (Plus It's MK!!) Please R/R. Just so you know...it's HxI so if you don't like that pairing don't read!  
  
Disclaimer: OK I do not own Megami Kohousei or Charles Dickens "A Christmas Carol." I wish I did though.  
  
  
A Pilot Candidate Christmas Carol  
  
By: Minako-chan  
  
  
  
"Hiead?" Ikhny said as she ran down the hall to catch her partner.  
  
With a sigh of anger, "What do you want?!" His usual cold monotone voice never changing.   
  
"Um.. I just wanted to ask you since Christmas is tomorrow I want to know what you wanted." She said quickly and terrified.   
  
"I suspect you would want something in return?" He turned on his heel to face her.   
  
"Umm..well,..no.. Christmas is the time of giving and…" He slammed her up against the steel wall of GOA's main hall. She made a small squeak and her glasses slid down the bridge of her nose.   
  
"Look! I don't care about Christmas or any thing that has to do with it. It's just a stupid excuse to give things to family and friends. I have neither. Hence I don't care. Don't you ever learn?" He said firming his grip.   
  
"I just though..." The pain in her voice was noticeable.   
  
"You thought a gift would make me change?...to be kind to you? Well, I never going to change so leave me alone." He dropped and left her in a sobbing mess.  
  
  
*Candidates 87, 88, and 89's dorm*-------------------------  
  
  
He laid on his bed staring at the ceiling. When almost out of nowhere, a knock on the door brought him back to reality. "Number 87!!" Azuma shouted.   
  
"Yeah what do you want, old man?" Hiead answered.   
  
"Don't take that tone with me, candidate. Or would you like to run a couple extra laps today?" His only response was a loud grunt. "You've got mail." He handed the package to Hiead when the door opened. Hiead closed the door and open it up. It was from his grandmother who lived on Zion because of her health.   
  
  
Hiead,  
I know it been awhile and I've been getting sicker everyday. I wanted to know how you've been. I miss you everyday and twice on Sundays. I wanted to give you this... I love you and miss you.  
  
Love,  
Grandma  
  
  
Putting the note aside he looked at what she sent him. It was a book called "A Christmas Carol by Charles Dickens." He started to read it and when he got to the part were Marley said that Scrooge would be visited by three spirits he couldn't keep his eyes open any longer and fell asleep.   
  
Hiead was woke by the calling his name. "..Hiead… Hiead.."   
  
"Who's there? Enna if your talking in you sleep again I'll kill you!" He said, assuming the voice belonged to Zero playing a trick on him. Then white smoke appeared and filled the room and before him floated ghost. This ghost or spirit had a striking resemblance to the first goddess pilot Tella.   
  
She warned him, "Hiead.," she whispered. "You will be visited by three spirits to night. Don't be frightened."   
  
"Why?!" he whispered back. "Answer me!!" he yelled but was too late she disappeared.   
  
To Be Continued....................  
  
  
  
Another Author's Note: Sorry it's so short but I had to leave you with a cliffhanger. I will write more soon. Will Work For Reviews!   
  
Special thanks to my beta reader: ~neko   
  
  
***Behind the curtains and after the show with Mina and her BR neko***  
  
  
~neko: *crackes neck and knuckles* It's fun to be back. I know how much you all wuv me. But, sadly I'm only the Beta Reader in this most beautiful, wondrous, amazing story. Heh heh... I know how it ends. *Insane laughter*  
  
Mina: Umm...neko?  
  
~neko: *stop. turns to mina* Yes? *big smile*  
  
Mina: They don't like you. And my stories not that good. *being modest*   
  
~neko: I know and I know. I was just trying to bring up your self esteem.  
  
Mina: *crying* *now sobbing* *now hysterical*  
  
~neko: *batts her on the back* Mina... I was just joking. Come on. Don't cry, please?!  
  
Mina: *pops up with tear stains on her cheeks and daggers in her eyes* I'll Kill You! How could you, Kat!  
  
~neko: EEK! CALM YOURSELF! *running* AHHH!!! SOMEBODY...help?  
  
  
  
  
Unitl next time folks. Don't forget to check out the crazy antics of kat and mina in their GW/SM crossover collaboration: New,...Love (check the sn KatJen to find)  
  
***********************************************************************  
Sorry it's so short and I left you on a cliffhanger. I write more soon ok Please R/R.  
Thank you. 


	2. Christmas Past

Disclaimer: I do not own MK, a Christmas Carol, or anything else that is copyrighted and is mentioned in this story.  
Author's Notes: It like Charles Dickens A Christmas Carol.  
  
  
A Pilot candidate Christmas Carol  
By. Minako-chan  
  
The Spirit of Christmas Past   
  
  
"What in the world was that?" Hiead asked himself before going back to bed.   
  
"Hey Hiead! Wake up!" said a familiar voice.   
  
"What the hell?" Hiead said. The voice started to register in his mind. "Enna what he.."   
  
He was cut off, "No, Hiead, this is a Christmas Story. Stop cursing. I hear it's bad for your mind. Besides," He pointed to the next bed. "You're going to corrupt Clay." The Zero spirit said is a shallow voice.  
  
"Hey! I do not take any crap or an order from the likes of you." Hiead said turning on his side to get back to what time he had left to sleep.   
  
The ghostly figure tumbled his bed over for him to wake up. "Wake up now!"   
  
"Enna that's it. I'm going to kill you." Hiead shouted.   
  
"Are you thick or something! For the LAST time...I am not Zero Enna. I only took he form. I am the Ghost of Christmas Past and I have come to show you the child you were before you became...this." He said with sheer disgust. Hiead threw a pillow at him but it went right throw and hit poor sleeping Clay.   
  
"Don't involve me with you stupid games." Hiead said in his hash tone.   
  
The figure floated closer, "Look, I don't like the assignment more then you do so come see what your past was like and I will not bother you anymore."   
  
Hiead smirked. "If you don't leave me alone I kill the real Zero." An evil smirk crossed his face.   
  
"No need violence, okay? Ready here we go." With a snap of his fingers Hiead and himself were no longer on G.O.A. But, they were somewhere else that looked familiar to Hiead.   
  
"This is.." Hiead looked surprised.   
  
"Yep this is your home on the colonies 10 years ago. Do you know what day it is?" he asked Hiead.  
  
He looked around the familiar setting. "It's Christmas. I was about five or six years old. My Grandmother was and still is very sick." He watched a small little boy with sliver hair and garnet eyes pop out from behind a tree.   
  
"And do you remember the thing you wanted most that day?" He asked the astonish youth.   
  
"I said that I want a goddess action figure. But I never got one." His voice was far and distant. Almost like he wasn't there.   
  
"And now do you remember what happen next?"   
  
"Victim. They came just after my grandmother was sent to Zion."   
  
"Bingo! You found out everyone died except you at a young age. That was when you swore to your grandmother that you would be a goddess pilot no matter what." He floated beside Hiead. They watched as the little boy was playing with all the toys he had gotten and realized he did not have the Goddess Action Figure. Hiead looked at everything around him.   
  
"Now, let us see what happened today only two hours ago." He snapped his fingers and they appeared back on G.O.A. in the main hallway. "Now watch, Hiead. You need to see this."  
  
~ "Hiead?" Ikhny said as she ran down the hall to catch her partner.  
  
With a sigh of anger, "What do you want?!" His usual cold monotone voice never changing.   
  
"Um.. I just wanted to ask you since Christmas is tomorrow I want to know what you wanted." She said quickly and terrified.   
  
"I suspect you would want something in return?" He turned on his heel to face her.   
  
"Umm..well,..no.. Christmas is the time of giving and…" He slammed her up against the steel wall of GOA's main hall. She made a small squeak and her glasses slid down the bridge of her nose.   
  
"Look! I don't care about Christmas or any thing that has to do with it. It's just a stupid excuse to give things to family and friends. I have neither. Hence I don't care. Don't you ever learn?" He said firming his grip.   
  
"I just thought..." The pain in her voice was noticeable.   
  
"You thought a gift would make me change?...to be kind to you? Well, I never going to change so leave me alone." He dropped and left her in a sobbing mess. ~   
  
"You use to love Christmas Hiead. What happen?" Once again he was asking him questions hoping it would change him.   
  
"I..." He shook his head. "...No this is not me. Not me at all. I don't remember this or any of these memories." He said in a cold tone. "Take me back, Enna. I've seen all I can stand."   
  
"As you wish. I could not get to you, but maybe the next spirit can." With another snap of his fingers Hiead found himself in his bed again like it was before.   
  
  
To Be Continued.........................  
  
  
Minako's Notes to readers: Okay, So far so good. I think. The next chapter coming soon. Please r/R 


	3. Christmas Present

Disclaimer: I do not own Pilot Candidate, Charles Dickens "A Christmas Carol," or anything else used in this story.   
  
Author Notes: If you want to be a flamer, please leave, NOW! I don't need your crap. OK, I just wanted have fun writing this. Putting me down is not fun, for me at least. If you do not like Hiead and Ikhny please leave! Thank you!  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
A Pilot Candidate Christmas Carol  
By. Minako-chan  
  
The Sprit of Christmas and Present  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"Good! Maybe now I can get some sleep."   
  
"I think you maybe wrong on that part Hiead." For the first time of the evening a more feminine voice appeared. He looked up to see the cat-eared repairer. "Enna's little deformed repairer. What are you doing on this side of G.O.A.?"   
  
"I not deformed and I am not Kizna. She has a name." She said a little more like her living counterpart. "I am the Ghost of Christmas Present," She said.   
  
"You have got to be kidding me. I told Enna not to bother me anymore and now his disrespectful repairer shows up. In my room, of all places." His voice monotoned. "I going to kill him."  
  
"Well, lets go." She said, twirling what looked to be a wand. Swishing it in her hand, the two were taken to Ikhny, Kizna, and Saki's Dorm Room at the other end of G.O.A.   
  
"Hey! You think I should get Zero this?" They were looking at a catalog. Kizna pointed at an alarm clock. (The Repairers are deciding on last minute gift to give their Candidates)   
  
"Yeah, that would be a great gift. Cause he's always late." Saki giggled along with the other girls. "How 'bout this for Clay?" She pointed at a new pocket set of pens.   
  
"Hey Ikhny!" She shouted across the room bringing the girl back to reality. "Your not getting Hiead anything, are you?" She give her that don't-think-about-it look she was so good at.   
  
"I want to get him something." She sighed. Not knowing what to do.   
  
"Why would you do a stupid think like that?" She sighed in anger. "You know he's heartless. He wouldn't care." Kizna said. Ikhny was silent. She knew all to well that Kizna was right.  
  
"Anyway, off the nasty subject." Hiead sneered. "What do you want for Christmas, Ikhny?" Saki smiled.   
  
"Umm... This." She pointed in the catalog.  
  
"Wow! The Star Necklace. That's so pretty." Kizna squiled.   
  
"Well, Let's place the orders in. It says it should be here by tomorrow morning. That's fast." Saki said.   
  
"I'll take the order to the G.O.A. mail office." Kizna said taking the paper and running out of the room.   
  
"Let's follow. Shall we?" The Spirit following Kizna down the hall.   
  
"Where the hell does she think she going? The mail office is that way." Hiead pointed down the other hall.   
  
"Just watch." She said pointing to the dorm were candidate's 87, 88, and 89 currently occupied. Kizna keyed in the code (That Zero gave her. Just in case), and walked over to Zero's bed. Zero had a big smile on his face. Like a little kid on Christmas Day.   
  
"Zero…Zero.." She whispered, trying to not to wake the others up.   
  
"She can't be in a candidates room. It's forbidden." Hiead noted.   
  
"Zero!" This time she was a little more harsh.   
  
"Just a few more minutes, Mom..." Zero said in sleep and turned over.   
  
"Mom?" Kizna looked at him. She was a little ticked. She kicked him out of bed and hoped that his loud thud would not wake everyone.   
  
"What do you think your doing?!" She shouted and looked up at his attacker. "What the..Kizna? What are you doing in the boys dorm?" his eyes were wide with shock and confusion.   
  
"Shh… Not so loud. You wanna get us both in trouble? Lets go out into the hallway." She said removing her hand from his mouth.  
  
"So what do you want?" He said outside the door.   
  
"How much money do you have saved?" She asked rather bluntly.   
  
"I don't know. Why?"   
  
"Because I want you to buy this for Ikhny." She said pointing at the neck lace in the catalog.  
  
"What! Why?" She covered his mouth. He was anger that she woke him from a perfectly good sleep to pester him for cash.   
  
"Look! Hiead isn't going to buy her anything. I don't have enough. Please pitch in. Please?" She asked in an irresistible way. She lifted her hand from his mouth.   
  
"Fine." He said looking away from the puppy-dog eyes she was giving him.   
  
"Ahh. Thank you so much, Zero." She shouted and glomped him. She quickly let go and ran off to the mail office.  
  
"Enna is so gullible." Hiead floated next to the Spirit of Christmas present.   
  
"Shut up! Unlike you, Zero has a heart. This girl Ikhny must be very important to these people. Since they want to make one day of her life a little happy." She said.   
  
"Allecto is nothing. She is weak and always will be." He crossed his arms.   
  
"You could show a little bit of kindness to her."   
  
"No. I couldn't!"  
  
"THAT'S IT!" She screamed. Making herself 10 ft tall, with lighting coming out of nowhere, "I'VE TRIED TO CHANGE YOU, BUT IT DOES NOT SEEM TO WORK! YOU'LL NEVER HAVE A HEART! MAYBE THE SPIRIT OF THE FUTURE WILL CHANGE THAT! IF YOU THOUGHT THIS WASN'T SCARY, THAN JUST YOU WAIT HIEAD GNR! THIS IS NOT THE END. IF YOU DO NOT CHANGE YOU WILL REMAIN HEARTLESS FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!" She said in a roaring voice. "Good Bye!" she regained her composer and with a bolt of lighting she disappeared. Hiead found himself once again in his room.   
  
"Hn." he said with a smirk. "I am to remain Heartless for the rest of my life, eh? Than so be it." He went back to sleep.  
  
  
  
To be continued.  
  
  
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Author's notes: :: Apologetically Bows:: I am SO sorry. School caught up to me again and I went to New Jersey for Christmas. I know it's January, but I am going to finish. Thanks to my friend Neko-chan and her friend IkhnyGnr.   
  
Next Time: "Christmas Future" Hiead just seems to be tempting the fates these days. If he doesn't at least try to change he will end up a lonely soul forever. Or is that what he wants? Maybe the next spirit can change his ways. But, whose form will it take? See you next time on PCCC! 


	4. Christmas Future

A Pilot candidate Christmas Carol  
  
By. Minako-chan  
  
It like Charles Dickens A Christmas Carol.  
  
Disclaimer: Ok I do not own Pilot Candidate or Charles Dickens A Christmas Carol. I wish I did though.   
  
Last time on A Pilot candidate Christmas Carol:  
  
"I'VE TRIED TO CHANGE YOU BUT IT DOES NOT SEEM TO WORK! YOU'LL NEVER HAVE A HEART! MAYBE NOW THE SPIRIT OF THE FUTURE WILL CHANGE THAT! IF YOU THOUGHT THIS WASN'T SCAREY THAN JUST YOU WAIT HIEAD GNER!!!!!! THIS IS NOT THE END IF YOU DO NOT CHANGE YOU WILL REMAIN HEARTLESS FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!!!!!!"  
  
"Hum.." he said with a smirk. "I am to remain Heartless for the rest of my life than so be it."  
  
Spirit of Christmas Future  
  
Hiead was wide-awake. That last spirit kept him up. He got you of bed and walked out of the bedroom and walked were he likes to be with himself. "I don't need anyone much less Enna or Enna's Repairer especially Allecto." He said, "I am never going to change!" He said this time yelling. Just than spirited appeared once again. A dark figure appeared in midair above Hiead. "You must be the next spirit that cat girl spirit worn me about. You don't look so tough." The spirit said nothing except shoot lighting at him. Hiead had realized that once again that they were not on G.O.A.   
  
"Were are we this time?" Hiead asked. "G.I.S." Hissed the spirit. "Oh so you much be the Future Spirit." He said crossing his arms. "Just watch" hissed the spirit again and pointed to the Goddess deck. Their Hiead noticed a familiar face. "Allecto?! She became a repairer for the Eva-Leena?" He said and realizes another thing she was smiling. "So I guess I did become a Goddess Pilot after all. But why is she happy?" he said in confusion. They floated down to see what was happening. "Hey Ikhny!!" yelled Kizna. "Yeah? What is it." She said, "the pilots are back from fighting come on." She said "Coming!" Ikhny said and ran to meet her friend. They went to their posts to have clear entree to guide them. "Here they come." Kizna said one more time. That the white Goddess appears. "Welcome back Zero!" said Kizna running to her repairer. "I going to kill Enna he got to be a Goddess Pilot." Said Hiead "Look" said the spirit pointing to Ikhny.   
  
"Welcome back Kenji!" said Ikhny running to him and hugging him. The guy had dark blue hair and blue eyes and looked about 17. "I so glad you came back ok." Said Ikhny. "WAIT A SECOND WERE THE HELL AM I?!!!" said Hiead in a big surprise. And listen to them talk. "I glad you came back. Every time you go I may never see you again." Said Ikhny getting teary eyed. Kenji comforts her by hugging her. "My last partner never would of hug me to make me fell better." She said, "what ever happen to you last partner anyway." He asked "he…. Just for get it!" she said. "Hey you two are you coming were going to go celebrate!" yelled Zero. "Yeah were coming." Kenji said. "Hold on I have to do something I'll be right back. Meet you there." She said "ok. I'll meet you there." He said "oh before you go I wanted to give you this," Kenji said pulling a box out of his pocket. "Oh wow it beautiful." She said with her eyes wide up. It was the star necklace she wanted a long time ago. "Thank you." She said kissing on the check. "Your welcome. Meet you in the cafeteria. K!" he said "ok" and she ran up. At this time Hiead was shocked. He and the spirit followed Ikhny.   
  
She walked into a dark room light with candles. She picked up a white rose and went to a grave and put the rose there and prayed. Then she said to run off crying. Hiead went down to were she was praying. "Who's grave is this and the spirit lit it up so he could see. When Hiead saw the name on the grave he fell over like he was actually surprise "this grave …..Its mine!" he said. "So this is what you wanted to show me. How this happen?" Said Hiead. "A long time ago you were killed by victim. You could not control your ex." Said the spirit. "Who are" he said, "answer me!" he yelled and uncover the hood of the spirit and found out it was Ikhny. "Allecto…" he said and a gleam of light and then heaid found himself in his room. And looked over at his clock to see 2 in the morning. "Was it a dream?" he said to himself.  
  
5:00 am  
  
Everyone was still as sleep. Until…. "Wow look at all the stuff we got!" yelled Zero. Clay wakes up in a sleepy mode "I feel like I had a pillow thrown at my head." He said just than a pillow was flying right at Zero's head. "Shut you mouth Enna I had enough." Hiead said, "what I do." Zero asked. "Zero it 5:00 in the Morning can't you go back to bed for 2 hours." Said Clay. "How can you say that you at the presents we got." Zero explains. "Look heres one from Kizna.::opens Present:: Hey! An alarm clock?!" Zero said and reads the card. "Hope this will get you up on time Zero. Merry Christmas, Kizna."   
  
"Very interesting, a new pokect pen set." Said Clay. "Hey there one for you Hiead." Said Zero. "Shut up Enna you kept me up all night." And went back to bed. "Hey it from Ikhny." Zero said. Hiead heard him but acted like he didn't. "Fine I'll leave it here. Come on Clay let go wake Roose and Yumagi up." Said Zero with is stupid grin. "Zero unlike you their still sleeping. Lets go back to bed and then go ok?" said Clay "fine!" he said and went back to bed./  
  
7:00  
  
"Time to get up Candidates." Said Azuma on the loud speaker to get everyone up. "Hold on 5 more minutes." Zero Said. "THAT MEANS NOW #88!" said Azuma. "Alright I up!" Zero saYs falling off the bed. "Hey lets go Zero we have to give Saki and Kizna their gifts. "Oh yeah. You go I have to find were I put her present." Zero said Clay falls over anime style. "Find it soon." He says and walks out. "Ok ah heres Kizuna's and now…" zero said. "Enna!" Hiead said. "What now I didn't bother you." Zero said "give that gift to me right now" Hiead, said pointing to the small box in his hand. "What why should I it not yours." Zero said arguing. "Enna I going to Kill you." Hiead said. "You say that all the time and it "Enna I going to kill you this, Enna I going to kill you that. And you never do." Zero said imitating Hiead. Just then a hand came right to Zero neck. "Give me the present Enna! Or you'll never see another Christmas again." Said Hiead. "Ok… here." Zero said giving him the present. "This is Allecto Right?" Hiead said with a smirk. "Ah yeah how did you know?" Zero said trying to breathe. "None of your business." He said "Zero!! Lets go!!" yelled Clay.  
  
In the room were Hiead usually goes for time to be by him; Ikhny was standing there looking at the view of Zion. When suddenly the door opened. Ikhny turned around. "Hiead what are you doing here" she said with fear. But Hiead said nothing instead he stood there. "Huh? What I do this time?" she said walking up to him like she had the courage. They stood face to face. "What….. Do.. yoouu.. Want..?" she said shaky know what will happen if she said anymore but she didn't care anymore. "Tell me!" she yelled. Still nothing but then a smirk appeared on his face. "What why are you not yelling at me like you usually do. Or tell me that I weak and will never be good for anything." She said but Hiead look at the brown haired girl with his garnet eyes. She felt herself stepping back. "Ahh..Heaid?" and she fell. "Here." Head said handing out this hand. She was scared but she held her had out and he pulled her up. And started to walk out the door after helping her. She look at her hand he had left her hand was a small box she opened it up and found the necklace she wanted. "Hiead wait! How did you.." she was cut off by Hiead lips on top of hers. As shocked as she was she returned the kiss with her arms around his neck.  
  
As she thought to herself "A merry Christmas to all and to all good night."   
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
a/n:   
  
Minako: what do you think sorry it took so long I finally had time to Finnish it  
  
Kat: thank you::glomps Minako::  
  
Minako: Kat I can't breathe.  
  
Kat: fine  
  
Minako: ok I might do an another chappie with the other pilots let me know what you guys think should I? Email me at blue3220@aol.com.  
  
Kat: yes another chappie please::glomps Minako again::  
  
Minako: ok Kat. Ttyl guys! 


End file.
